Mistress Marevelous The First Avenger
by Nightmarity19
Summary: Now for the last story origin...her name is Applejack aka Mistress Marevelous who will take on Julianna and Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1 Power Cell

Mistress Marevelous The First Avenger Chapter 1 Power Cell

The lab was busy with scientists conducting experiments about, at least that was was going on until a blast so hard it knocked down a dozen tech engineers in the vicinity out of their boots.

A tall man wearing only dress pants, a red long jacket with gold cufflinks, has long snow white hair and hazel eyes. Security guards tried to detain but he made short work of them quickly, grabbing both of them and stuffing their heads up the roof.

"People of New York my name is Sebastian and if you give me what I want, no one will be harmed," Sebastian introduced himself while at the same threatened everyone's lives.

Another guard tried to hit him but he grabbed his hand and made it into dust, shocking everyone even the security guard who screamed in agony and pain.

"Anyone else feeling lucky?" Sebastian tested anyone who wanted to be a hero.

One scientist presented him with a medium sized ball of uncontrollable blue energy and Sebastian placed it in his staff then used it to vaporize every scientist in there.

He walked out of the lab satisfied with his findings then left.

Meanwhile, Applejack lifted one more pound of hay for the horses and set it down wiping her brow.

"Phew that was some good work really works up an appetite," Applejack proclaimed as she went into the kitchen and made herself a bacon lettuce tomato sandwich.

Upon eating her sandwich she turned on the tv and saw a breaking news story come on.

"News report say that a mysterious man walked into New York's most private laboratory, took a powerful and unstable compound and just walked out. We will have more news as the updates come in. Now back to t your regular scheduled program"

Applejack shook her head in disappointment.

"Why would some person go in a lab steal something unstable and just walk out?" Applejack asked.

Whatever or whoever this mysterious person had to be put down somehow by who.

"I have superhuman strength but I have seen what that blue energy ball can do so I'll need some projectiles," Applejack looked around and found some horse shoes hanging from a hook by the wall near AJ's front door.

"Hmm sounds perfect and I can use my lasso as a useful tool as well," Applejack said to herself.

She grabbed the horse shoes and went to her anvil stand so AJ could make it stronger because looking at them, it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize these shoes were very weak but Applejack was about to change that right now.

Setting down the horse shoe on the anvil board, Applejack began her work. Hammering it down to make it stronger was going to be a challenge but this country girl is up to the task no matter what kind.

 _Let's get started_ Applejack focused everything on these horseshoes a new touch so they have a devastating kick to them.

Sebastian returned to a modern day castle with his wife Julianna who wore a black silk dress crossing her legs while reading a newspaper until she looked up to see Sebastian walk through the door.

"Oh hello my darling it is great to see you again," Julianna put the newspaper and embraced her husband. "How'd it go? Did you have fun?" she asked.

"Yes it went exactly as how I planned plus I put the blue energy vaporizing ball that was marked unstable on my staff making it more powerful," Sebastian explained.

"Good," Julianna was very pleased about the end result of that lab visit.

"And the best part of it is there are no heroes in the entire world that could stop us," Sebastian stated, feeling proud of himself.

He brought in his staff with the energy ball in the hole on it's front that fit perfectly.

Julianna smirked as she played around with shadow manipulation powers in her hands after a lab accident gone awry but she didn't care, she loved it then married Sebastian.

"With this power and your shadow power we can rule the city of New York," Sebastian proclaimed, predicting his New York takeover plans.

His plan could actually work if someone doesn't at least stand up against him instead of being scared.

Applejack finished the last horse shoe in more than 4 minutes but at least now they were stronger now and not weak weak like before.

"Good and now since I've decided to be a superheroine I need a super suit," Applejack said bringing out a sewing machine Rarity gave her as a Christmas gift and now it was going to put to good use.

 _Ok Rarity let me just hope your sewing techniques you showed me are going to help me create a super suit_

After what seemed to be an hour, a super suit was made. A green - red dress shirt, a black mask covering her eyes and cufflinks with apple on them, black work boots to support her feet and spandex like red pants.

"Perfect! Let me try it on," Applejack put on her super suit just to see how snug it was.

Beyond that her ponytail was wrapped up in some sort of green hair wrap or something like that, the lasso and horseshoes could fit perfectly in 2 separate holsters.

Applejack felt very proud for creating a suit that shows her determination to help anyone in need.

"I should head out to that laboratory downtown and investigate what went down," Applejack said, getting out of her house and running over to the lab downtown.

What she noticed first was a big gaping hole in the wall that used to be a door.

 _Whoever did this made short work of these poor civilians for fun and entertainment_ Applejack investigated the rubble to see some black substance dripping down to the floor below. When it hit ground, the ground underneath turned into but ash as if it was black acid or something.

Stepping in carefully, Applejack walked around to see if any one of those scientists or other smart people were still around so AJ can ask them a few questions.

So for, no one was willing to open up about what happened in fear of retaliation from Sebastian. That is until one female tech engineer walked up to Applejack, willing to give her some information about what went down.

"My name is Alexa Marvis and I would like to tell my experience about that man who came in here a few minutes ago," Alexa started.

"Who was the man you speak of?" Applejack asked.

"His name was Sebastian," Alexa answered shivering at what she just said.

Applejack knew that name from somewhere but that would have to wait until she went back home, right now she needed Alexa to give her some answers.

"It all happened so fast, first we were all doing our routine work then all of a sudden that...whatever he is burst into the room and holds us all hostage," Alexa continued.

"Did he take anything dangerous or unstable?" Applejack asked hoping that might shake some cobwebs from her hand.

Alexa nodded, explained that Sebastian took a blue energy ball that they have been testing for years to figure out how it works.

"Now that he has that ball who knows what he could do?" Applejack put the pieces together in order to understand the situation at hand.

Alexa shaked her hand before returning back to what she was doing before.

 _So Sebastian has the ball in some sort of staff that he could use to go to god knows what...I need to find out more_

Applejack left the lab and proceeded to head back home to do some research.


	2. Chapter 2 A Message

Mistress Marevelous The First Avenger Chapter 2 A Meeting

Kate walked in to meet Sebastian who was just coming out of the shower and just started putting his pants on before walking out to meet Miss Taiga.

"Sebastian it's great to see you I believe you and I spoke over the phone," Kate recalled having a phone conversation with him.

"Ah yes I do remember our amazing conversation over the phone Miss Taiga and might I say you look simply ravishing this evening," Sebastian complimented.

"Thank you," Kate replied with a smile on her face.

"But compliments aside is there a purpose to us meeting face to face?" Sebastian asked.

"The reason I wanted us to meet was to discus about you being another addition to my team to stop Celestia's band of morons. I have already a few who are here to take over the world and now you're the last piece of my sinister puzzle," Kate explained what this meeting was about.

"I know one of them is a symbiotic organ named Scream right?" Sebastian asked about Kassidy Black.

Kate nodded not wanting to compromise Kassidy's private information.

"But seeing that I do love to work with others as well by myself or with my darling Julianna I am going to be a part of your team to take over Metropolis as you said over the phone," Sebastian proclaimed.

"From what I heard is that Mistress Marevelous aka Applejack is on her way here as we spoke so I think it would be best if we left right now," Kate suggested.

"Don't worry my darling Julianna will handle her," Sebastian said confident in his wife to take down Mistress Marevelous.

Applejack arrived at the building behind Time Square to see Julianna with shadow induced arms with an evil smirk.

"Sorry miss you're not who I'm looking for," Applejack said nicely.

"I know who you want and he's not here so I will be here to entertain you," Julianna replied pulling out a shadow sword.

"Oh dear," Applejack worried herself.

Julianna came charging at her trying to slice her head off Marevelous used one of the horseshoes in order to block the incoming attack, she retaliated with a bone chilling punch to the face that knocked Julianna into a door and crashing into it.

She wiped the blood trickling down at from her mouth.

 _Damn whoever this is, she has one hell of a punch_ Julianna was impressed even as she got up.

Applejack stepped in, being careful not to step on any broken glass before grabbing Julianna by her throat and slamming her back first into a wall.

"Where is Sebastian?" Applejack asked roughly demanding for an answer.

"Even if I told you, it wouldn't make a difference now would it?" Julianna said turning into liquid then reappearing behind Applejack.

She turned around and now was met with a slash on her suit leaving a tear across the middle.

"Argh!" Applejack yelled out.

"Not so tough now after that sudden bolt of strength earlier," Julianna said with a smirk.

Levitating Applejack using shadow magic, Julianna slowly started corrupting Mistress in shadows to make her do what she says.

 _Gotta think fast_ Applejack thought.

It almost reached her until a purple boomerang hit with accuracy causing Julianna to drop Applejack who landed on her feet quickly.

Before Julianna had a reaction to a sudden attack, Rarity kicked her in the face knocking her out for the moment.

"Rarity! What in tarnation are you doing here?" Applejack asked, simply baffled at one of her friends making an appearance.

"I heard you were in trouble and I'm just so happy to see you," Rarity hugged her.

"Oh I missed you too," Applejack returned the hug.

When they stopped hugging, Rarity noticed that Julianna just vanished out of thin air.

"Damn I should've tied her up at least," Rarity felt dumb for not keeping an eye on her.

"Let her go you'll get her later now I think I need to have a talk to Celestia," Applejack guessed.

Rarity nodded and both girls left.

Kate drove down the highway with Julianna and Sebastian sitting in the back.

"That Applejack was about to be mine until some other superheroine jumped me with a purple boomerang or something like that," Julianna said crossing her arms in disappointing.

"That would be Radiance aka Rarity and do not worry once we arrive in Alaska I will explain our plan," Kate explained.

Sebastian gave his wife a loving kiss on the lips.

Kate looked at that with a smile on her face.


End file.
